Facilitating Rose's Return
by The Mystic Avenger
Summary: Once again, owing to plot conflict, The Mystic Avenger is called to action.


**Facilitating Rose's Return**

_It's been a while since I've written anything. For those of you who are interested in my last run of adventures, I split a part of myself off with my retro-psychokinetic capabilities to jump in between Time Crash and Voyage of the Damned to pop in and pull the Doctor out of time and help him travel through __Paratime__ to fulfill his destiny as Merlin. As a result, I maintained a __paratemporal__ connection with the Heart of the __Tardis__. As a result, the significance of my retro-psychokinetic scores has reached a z-score of 3.01 standard deviations. Those who want to see the actual results and calculate the statistical significance can check my page here on for the links and instructions. That can be found simply by clicking my User Name.__ If you want to see the Merlin Adventures, go to __Youtube__, and type __" Doctor__ Who: The Missing __Paratime__ Adventures" in the Search Bar. Anyway, just to give you an update on this. This particular story you are about to read is based on another meditation/astral travel. __Enjoy.-Uthuriel_

Jim Brown hadn't travelled in Paratime for some while now. What with the science courses keeping him busy, the remainder of his spare time had been taken up in convincing the skeptics of his world that psychic powers existed and testing a new time travel contraption he had bought the plans for and built entitled the Biotronic Oscillator. So far, he hadn't had much luck with it, even after it had been plugged into that Tardis Console he had bought and which had been tied in to the real Tardis he had visited when aiding the Doctor to become Merlin. However, a new wrinkle had arisen in paratemporal affairs that required his urgent attention.

At that moment, God burst into his thoughts, "UTHURIEL," he said, "YOU'RE REQUIRED TO HELP OUT IN ANOTHER PARATEMPORAL PARADOX."

"Finally, some action," replied Jim. "What do you need me to do?"

"DO YOU REMEMBER THE NEW BBC PRESS RELEASE PERTAINING TO SERIES 4 OF THE NEW DOCTOR WHO?" asked God.

"Yeah, I remember," said Jim. "Something about Rose returning for three episodes or something like that."

"YOU ARE AWARE OF THE PLOT CONFLICT THAT ARISES BECAUSE OF THIS I PRESUME," said God.

"Yes, more than aware," said Jim. "But if you're saying what I think you're saying, why am I needed? I've been off active duty for nearly a year now and there are plenty of paratemporal angels who could easily open a portal between two timelines and sustain it."

"YOU ARE ALREADY LINKED WITH THE DOCTOR'S TARDIS," said God. "ALSO, YOU HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO HAS HELPED THE DOCTOR ALREADY. HE AND HIS TARDIS TRUST YOU. YOU ARE TO ACTIVATE THE BIOTRONIC OSCILLATOR, PUT YOURSELF INTO SENSORY DEPRIVATION, AND TELEPORT YOURSELF TO THE ZONE BETWEEN TIMELINES. THERE, YOU WILL ENTER THE DOCTOR'S UNIVERSE. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO FROM THERE."

"Fine," said Jim. "I suppose I might be able to get this machine to work after all."

Jim turned on his Tardis Console for 30 seconds to flush the Oscillator with temporal energy from the real Tardis, and then connected the 9 volt battery to activate the lightbulb. As he moved the time globe and rubbed his hand fingers against the rubbing plate, he could feel the white light energy start to build and eventually get to the perfect level. He then put the bandana over his eyes to block out surrounding light and then proceeded to recite his mantra 15 times, create the three psi shields surrounding his body, and then astral projected through a portal to the Doctor Who universe thinking as he was free of his body, 'Once again, by the Powers of God, I am The Mystic Avenger, Paratime Angel Extraordinaire!'

His very first stop was in the sheaf of universes. As he hovered between time lines, he asked God, "Ok. Which universe is subset 1 and which universe is subset 2 again?" referring to the Doctor's Universe and the one Rose was trapped in.

"NO," said God. "ONCE AGAIN, SUBSET 1 WAS THE DOCTOR'S UNIVERSE BEFORE THE TIME WAR. SUBSET TWO WAS THE NEW TIMELINE THAT RESET AFTER YOU HELPED HIM DURING THE TIME WAR. YOU WANT SUBSET TWO CONNECTED TO SUBSET B. THE DOCTOR'S PRIME UNIVERSE, SUBSETS ONE AND TWO IS SUBSET A."

"Thanks, Lord," said The Mystic Avenger. Activating the astral time globe, he said, "Time Globe, take me to the necessary point in Universe Sheaf Sector 0005, subset A2." At that moment, The Mystic Avenger was surrounded by a Golden Light, and appeared in Space. He could actually feel himself floating through the vacuum.

At that moment, the Tardis flew by. The Mystic Avenger flew over and held onto it as it flew through Time and Space. All of a sudden, the Tardis stopped moving, the doors of the Police Box exterior opened, and a force pulled The Mystic Avenger inside.

"Mystic, what are you doing here?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm here to help you," said The Mystic Avenger. "Where's Donna?"

"Donna's in the kitchen," said the Doctor. "Besides, she can't see or hear you anyway."

"Right," said The Mystic Avenger. "Well, to cut to the chase, I'm here because Rose is supposed to be coming back to see you."

"But I thought you had said that her universe had been sealed off," said the Doctor.

"Hey, I thought so too at the time," said The Mystic Avenger. "Now, I've been told to take you to the relevant area in time and space, and set up a psychic based paratemporal portal for Rose to come back and meet up with you."

"Well why didn't you say so?" said the Doctor. "Allons-y!" As he started the dematerialization sequence, The Mystic Avenger telepathically connected his time globe to the Tardis so the two of them could work in sync. A few seconds later, the Tardis materialized.

"I wonder where we are," said The Mystic Avenger.

"Let's find out, shall we?" asked the Doctor, and the two of them ran out the doors.

Outside, they were on a beach. Up on the hills, there was a little grass, and for either direction, nothing but sand and sea as far as the eye could see.

"I know where we are," said The Mystic Avenger.

"We're in Bad Wolf Bay," finished the Doctor.

"Of course," said The Mystic Avenger slapping his forehead. "Your connection to Rose was the strongest here because the two of you had finally admitted your love. If my suspicion is correct, the psychic resonance here should be strong enough for me to open a paratemporal link to materialize Rose from wherever she is to wherever you are supposed to meet her." At that moment, he flew up, activated the time globe, and making the sign of the cross, sent it at the sky. All of a sudden, the sky bent and a wormhole formed. "I'll be back in a minute," yelled The Mystic Avenger and he flew through to the far side.

In London, England, Earth, Universe Sheaf Sector 0005 Subset B, Rose was walking down the street on the way to Tesco's to pick up some groceries. All of a sudden, The Mystic Avenger appeared over head. "_Rose, this is __The__ Mystic Avenger_," he said. "_I've managed, with the help of the Doctor's __Tardis__ to open a stable rift in space time to return you to the Doctor. Open your mind so you can be absorbed by the psychic energy._" Rose just kept on walking, apparently not hearing. After three more attempts to communicate, The Mystic Avenger tried a new approach. "_Rose,_" he said telepathically in the Doctor's voice.

At that moment, Rose stopped dead and dropped her purse. "Doctor?" she said.

"_Shh_" he thought. "_I've managed to open a stabilized rift in between the two universes. It's only temporary though, and I need you to open your mind to absorb the energy. I've transferred a part of the Heart of the __Tardis__ to you so you can navigate freely between the two universes._"

"Anything to be with you again," she said. As she closed her eyes, The Mystic Avenger activated his time globe again, and transferred a part of the Heart to Rose he had absorbed from the Tardis. As the golden light subsided, both Rose and The Mystic Avenger appeared in the Tardis Consome Room.

"Doctor!" yelled Rose rushing to hug the Doctor.

"Rose, " exclaimed the Doctor, crying with joy, "I've missed you terribly."

At that moment, the Heart of the Tardis briefly opened, and The Mystic Avenger got sucked in. He awoke to being suspended in a bath of white light.

'Where am I?' he thought.

"_You are inside me,_" thought the Tardis. "_You and I have much to discuss._"

"_Like what?_" thought The Mystic Avenger. "_I thought my job was done once Rose was reunited with the Doctor._"

"_Not entirely,_" said the Tardis. "_Do you know why the __Biotronic__ Oscillator never moved you anywhere physically? It was designed to amplify your telekinetic and retro-psychokinetic abilities so that this way, I could have a source of energy to draw on if I ever needed to do something like open a rift or reverse time again like that time I drew on you to reset time after the paradox machine was destroyed._"

"_That seems a little unfair,_" said The Mystic Avenger.

"_It goes both ways,_" said the Tardis, manifesting her female persona in humanoid form. "_You've been drawing energy off me with that thing to amplify your retro-psychokinetic abilities so high. You even started doing it even before you built the Oscillator. Anyway, the reason you were selected for the job you did was primarily because you are the most compatible for me psychically._"

At that moment, The Mystic Avenger felt an aura he had felt a little over three years ago. "_Isabella,_" he said.

"_Your girlfriend back in your universe is the Isabella you know,_" said the Tardis. "_However, so __am__ I. This is one of the last times I will be able to establish a link with you. You and I will maintain a permanent link between your __Tardis__ and me. I will also be sending a part of me through to your universe. You will be able to draw energy off me for temporal purposes, and I will be able to draw off you likewise._"

"_You'll be attached to my girlfriend I take it_?" he said.

"_Your girlfriend will arrive home from work and be more loving than ever to you,_" said the Tardis. "_Hence, you will know the link is established. Now, let's establish it._"

"_How?_" asked The Mystic Avenger.

"_Simple, you idiot,_" said the Tardis. "_Kiss me._" As he and The Tardis kissed, he felt like he was in pure heaven, and he could feel himself absorbing the energy of the Time Vortex all the way back in his physical body. At that moment, he flashed into the Tardis Console Room.

"Mystic, you've been gone awhile," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, I have to go," said The Mystic Avenger "But, before I go, I'm going to have to wipe both your memories."

"What?" he said. "That would mean that I wouldn't know how Rose got here."

"Not to worry," said The Mystic Avenger. "When the time is right, a message from you to Rose will be introduced into your mind by the Tardis, and you will remember enough of what happened to tell her."

"What will that be?" asked the Doctor.

"_May the golden light shine through you and keep you safe and together for evermore,_" thought the Tardis at both the Doctor and Rose. Smiling, The Mystic Avenger disappeared in a flash of light.

When The Mystic Avenger had returned to his body and Jim Brown had awoken, he removed the Bandana, and looked at his watch. Only 40 minutes of real time had passed. No sooner did he shut off the Oscillator, than his girlfriend buzzed to get let in. When she got in, they started kissing passionately, and Jim Brown thought, "Yes, this is definitely true, and I am DEFINITELY in Heaven."


End file.
